Of Kryptonian Stamina and Testing Bonds
by Floorplan91
Summary: "It was good, right?" "It's… that—no, it's dirty…" "No, it's not," Kara answers without missing a beat, calm like she usually isn't. "Not an inch of you could be, Alex. You are perfect." The soft sincerity that colors her tone makes Alex's insides twist hard. When Kara tugs the agent down once more, she's happy to find no resistance. Well then.


**AN:** Sooo, I come bearing a smutty gift. This story was started ages ago, and I've decided to post it right before the new season start. It's probably one of the most intense smutty fics I've written, so I'm eager to hear your thoughts.

* * *

Alex is used to Kara's kryptonian stamina by now, and gladly keeps up, but after a long day at work, she may need some breathing room. Getting fucked against the bathroom door upon exiting, with no reprieve whatsoever, was not exactly in her plans. Shower wasted.

Her legs feel like jello as she drags herself to the bed, her girlfriend hot on her heels. She can tell Kara is eager tonight, as she undoes her pants in special record time, the flush warming lf her cheeks clashing beautifully with the pink sweaters she wore at CatCo today. She pulls it over her head with an eagerness that borders in desperation, grinning at Alex's amazed expression.

"Hey again."

"Hello to you too…" Alex chuckles, still panting despite herself.

She watches in silence as a now fully naked Kara crawls over the bed, and helps her shed her rumpled pajama too.

"Need to feel you," she murmurs into her neck.

Alex sighs when the same lips peck her jawline once, before licking a path down the curve of her throat as nimble fingers drift to the soft skin of her thigh.

"Still wet?"

The husked question coupled with the light sucking at her pulse has Alex whimpering in need, again so fast so soon. And it's not fair—Kara reduces her to a quivering mass of sensation like _no one_ before. She doesn't know nor care why Kara keeps asking these things, she should know by now how much Alex _craves_ her touch.

"Mmmh…"

Alex arches her back in retaliation, feeling Kara's fingertips brush against her oh so slowly.

"Rao, I love you," Kara proclaims in a rush of breath, as if scorched, eyes falling shut when she meets her girlfriend's wetness.

It's too much.

Her other hand slips up to the back of Alex's head and presses her passionately into _that_ truth. She loves her— _loves_ _her_ with everything she has, giving all unconditionally to the woman who's been there for her from the start. The intensity of their relationship had only increased tenfold once they overcame their fear, nothing left between them now. And kissing Alex always steals her breath away, clearing her thoughts, the lack of boundary staggering.

Alex meets her with equal fervor, running her hands through blonde hair, tugging hard enough to produce that little whine she's come to adore.

"Alex…"

"I'm ready Kara, c'mon."

"I want you to sit on my face," Kara blurts instead, leaning back and looking off to the side for a moment. There's no reason to get shy, but they're still new at _this_. "I want us… I want to try a sixty-nine."

If it were any other occasion Alex would have laughed at her sister's adorable expression, trademark awkwardness shining through. But it's not, and she feels her brain freeze at the words.

"W-what?" she utters dumbly.

"I want to do you, while you… do me at the same time."

Kara bites her bottom lip, wriggles her hands nervously, but her eyes are eager and she's raring to go. The blush that creeps up her chest betrays her, betrays her eagerness—burning desire. She waits though, because the most important thing is that Alex is comfortable.

Alex swallows, but it's not like she needs to think about it, not really. After a beat she finally moves and rolls over, watching Kara take her place down in the middle of the bed. Her smile is inviting. Their fingers lace together as Alex kneels on top of Kara's face. She lowers herself little by little, almost as if afraid. When she feels warm breath upon her flesh she shudders, moaning unexpectedly at the trepidation felt within. Kara raises her hands up and finishes pulling her down, not willing to wait now that Alex is so tantalizingly close.

And Alex bends forwards too, just feeling her foster sister for a moment. She loves the satiny texture of her pussy, in contrast with her blonde wiry hair. She nuzzles there, enthralled by Kara's sighs of pleasure.

At the first touch of Kara's tongue though, so precise, she gasps. Kara is often an impatient lover when it comes to oral sex, always starting as if starving. Alex doesn't want to leave her behind, so she hurries her movements too, licking once, firmly, feeling the net of pubic hair scraping her tongue. Next stroke parts Kara open just a little, and the dusting of white-hot need against her stomach has Alex breathing in deeper. She spreads her beautifully responsive girl, suckling at her clit, a pure blissful sound falling effortlessly from her mouth at the taste and the way Kara is licking her in tandem.

Her concentration is suddenly interrupted by a foreign sensation. She yelps and lifts her hips a little, face flushed hot.

"Kara, what the hell?!"

"Oh… uh, was that bad?" comes the timid question, but Kara's hands don't leave her thighs.

Alex doesn't fluster easily, but the unexpectedness of the bold move has her flailing, no defenses in sight. She can't even come up with an adequate reply, voice locked in her throat. She tries turning around, regaining some degree of control, but Kara's superior strength keeps her in her place.

"It was good, right?"

"It's… that—no, it's dirty…"

It doesn't sound half convincing to her own ears, but Alex's brain is still reeling, and body still throbbing.

"No, it's not," Kara answers without missing a beat, calm like she usually isn't. "Not an inch of you could be, Alex. You are _perfect_." The soft sincerity that colors her tone makes Alex's insides twist hard. When Kara tugs the agent down once more, she's happy to find no resistance. "Plus, you just showered, mmh."

Maybe she's said too much, maybe she's overstepped some unspoken boundaries, but Kara doesn't care, loveblind and thundering with heart-stopping need. When she kisses the plump flesh, a shiver runs down Alex's back, and Kara laughs softly at the reaction. The sound is deep, but rich and comforting, and it instantly makes Alex relax despite her reservations.

"There's nothing I don't like about you," she murmurs, sucking on her clit a little, going up, lapping up the copious, obvious sign Alex is more into the _idea_ than she wants to let on.

Alex tries to catch up on her breath helplessly, staring wide-eyed at the bedroom wall, the realization that the beautiful, muscled woman behind her, grinning smugly with chin and nose all glistening wet is in love with _her_ resonating inside her chest.

It's _everything_ , and nothing can compare.

"Y-yeah, okay."

Alex should feel at least a bit worried about adding more possible mistakes to the always-growing pile, but she cannot find it in herself to do so, not when Kara is spreading her and brushing curious fingertips against puckered skin. Alex's whole body goes taut in expectation, but Kara just licks, hesitant at first, building up courage when she's met with a pliant willing body. The wet maddeningly slow swirling of her tongue, gradually getting Alex more relaxed, loose. And it feels good, _so_ unpredictably good.

Alex can't help the low moans escaping her lips.

Kara alternates it with pressing and nosing at her labia, and by now Alex has all but stopped trying to reciprocate. Kara doesn't seem to mind though, they both can hear her harsher intakes of breath, the involuntary hungry sounds as she licks and suckles around, loud in the quietness of the room—as if she's overcome by the intensity of what exactly she's doing.

Maybe it's the novelty of the sensation, but everything feels heightened just so, pushing Alex further down unstrict abandon. She arches her back, feels Kara's fingers gliding over her feverish skin, one hand curving over her ass, holding her open, the other settling comfortably at her waist.

It's strange – Alex still feels raw, _exposed_ , painfully vulnerable in her reactions, but there's no one she trusts more than Kara. The all-consuming love they share resounds hotly in her soul, it quite transcends anything else.

"You feel so good," Kara's voice is a whisper now, rough and breathy and affected. She sounds downright reverent, and it would have been jarring if it were anyone else, considering what they're exploring, but Kara is simply earnest.

She circles her tongue, then flattens it to lay wide strokes over Alex, who responds by pushing her hips backwards. Kara is surprised by how easy overall it was to convince her to try this, and she smiles against the exposed pink skin. She can hear the erratic heartbeats, the blood rushing quicker and quicker, all the heat under her fingertips, human and alive— _Alex_.

"Do you want me inside you?"

Alex keens at the warm breath against her wet flesh. "Yesyes, _yes_ ," she mewls, eyes closed shut.

"Right here?" Kara rubs her thumb pad against the quivering hole, dizzy with want, body responding automatically to Alex's obvious arousal.

Kara keeps catching her off-guard and Alex doesn't know what to expect enough to marshal her thoughts into something resembling control. It's something she loves and loathes. Kara must be reading her hesitance because she simply drapes soft kisses over the dimples at the shallow dip of Alex's spine. She trails her teeth along the plump cheek next, blunt but still gentle, and the unmistakable tremor in Alex's thighs is followed by a longer whimper.

"Please…" Fingers anchoring themselves onto Kara's legs, spasms along the beautiful back. She doesn't even know what she's begging for.

Kara gives her few seconds of reprieve, before she drags her mouth to the cleft again, sucks softly until Alex buckles and whines, and she flutters her tongue over and over, relishing in those spasms so close. Finally, she pushes more directly against the tight ring of muscles. _Oh_ , that would work, Alex thinks, welcoming the pressure. She feels the mischievous tongue start to slip slightly inside her as she relaxes and gets split-slick, lowering down.

It's new, _foreign_ but immediately pleasant, a delicious slow-burn that has her vision becoming blurry fast. She can only pant against the sensation, her body just a mass of nerves and skin now, finely tuned to respond to her foster sister's perfect touch. Kara gives and gives and gives, Alex has to surrender. Her knees slip a little on the bed.

Kara groans around her, low and rough, the rumble in her chest transferred right into Alex in a way that isn't fair, coaxing forth twin noises from her throat.

When Kara slips one finger through her puffy folds to reach where her pussy is burning and clenching, Alex moans and moans, loud, pitiful, without thinking about it—because _fuck_ , it's too much, she's helpless under the onslaught of double pleasure.

Kara pumps away inside, in and out, spreading the wetness on the silky skin, sliding a second finger to the mix, bringing them together to tug at the engorged clit.

Alex sees stars, swears, growing urgent in her arms, and Kara's heart expands at the reaction, beats madly within her bulletproof chest, enthralled when Alex pushes back against her fingers, her tongue. She loves when Alex loses control, thrown and overcome by undiluted yearning. And Kara just longs to make her feel this way, _forever_.

Appreciated, understood.

If only she can return the love and support felt for years – the complicity growing up, everything good and precious that came from having Alex close, always protecting her – Kara will keep trying.

She bears easily the increasing weight on her collarbones, the way Alex's thighs squeeze her shoulders, feels completely surrounded by Alex's warmth—it's everywhere, and not enough, urging the beast inside that screams _power_ , that could claim and possess, boundless gentle when it matters.

Alex grinds against her hand, close to sobbing that Kara innately knows, just knows where and how to touch her, all the right places pulsing, responding. How they've just recently decided to give _them_ a real try and their bodies are already so in synch as if they've been doing this dance constantly.

She can feel Kara _smile_ through her next strokes, confident, happy, the enjoyment she gains from Alex's pleasure, that wet muscle impossibly hard and fast inside where no one before had dared. She can only writhe under the relentless touch, mouth falling open at the unexpectedness of their evening.

What was supposed to be a nice, familiar lazy movie night turned out to be all about pushing limits and testing bonds, and she loves it.

Even though she's a scientist and knows her anatomy well by now, Alex cannot explain rationally at the moment the way Kara keeps hitting spots deep inside her that has her struggling to stay stable and steady on her knees. This never-ending pleasure.

Kara enters her with yet another finger, and it's too much, the delicious stretching that burns her completely. The pleasure too electric, the connection growing; she bucks her hips, moaning brokenly at the wet sounds, her arousal, Kara's slurping, in and out, in and out—curving, hitting, stroking, demanding _more_.

Alex can't help it, despite her training her arms give out. She falls on Kara's tensing stomach, chin scraping the damp blonde hair between powerful legs that twitch and undulate to meet nothing but air. Alex is close now, and it may be borderline dangerous, but she doesn't care, she mouths at Kara's pelvic bone, licks, panting heavily in effort to give back a fraction of the desire evoked within her.

The sudden change of position has Kara withdrawing, slowly, she pulls her tongue and fingers out, but just before Alex can embarrass herself by begging, she pushes back in with two fingers.

"Fuck…" Alex groans, past caring at how wanton she sounds, how she looks – spine arched and knees so far apart. She circles her hips, hard, against her girlfriend when Kara groans in response at her language. "Kara, fuck… _there_."

She can't mark Kara, not like this, but her teeth inevitably close around alien skin, flawless and warm and seemingly so human, to muffle her grunts. Sweat has gathered at her back and everything is so wet, hot between the two bodies meeting.

Kara's other hand moves to her clit, wraps two fingers around it, massages, showing no sign of slowing down. She makes her tongue wide and firm and brings it back to the slightly stretched hole, still wet and tensing. The frenzied motion of going in and out, pushing just barely with her tongue only to remove it has Alex curling her toes and closing her eyes. Hot tingly aches travel her muscles and she's close to her breaking point.

"Don't tease…"

Kara chuckles from behind, tongue flickering steady now, while her fingers keep corkscrewing inside. Alex whines, needy, and it cracks at the end into a real cry. Kara just pushes with her face and it makes Alex slide forward, tight nipples dragging over Kara's body, legs pinching firmly at Kara's ears, hair sweaty and wrecked from the driving assault.

"You like it, mmh. Want my tongue all back inside you."

It's not a question, Kara sounds husky, knowing, playful, _eager_ , and the coil in Alex's stomach threatens to tear her sanity apart. Her face can't warm up any further, she just grinds down, pulsing around her girlfriend's digits. That's reply enough.

Kara growls in response, rubbing faster at her clit. Alex curls, slides one arm around Kara's thigh, clinging hard enough to bruise if it weren't for the blessed superpowers in the body she adores.

Kara works her up again, better, more, shivers racing through her as it gets deeper anew. It's downright exquisite, Kara's mouth, her lips, tongue, fingers, the vibrations of her humming sounds of pure enjoyment.

Alex's orgasm, liquid and powerful, is building up fast.

Kara knows it, recognizes the signs, loves her for it. The muffling sounds Alex's making against her skin, close to her sex and yet too far away, her rough uneven breathing. The twitching and whimpering in that certain tone that consumes Kara completely, her body thrumming in response, until she's tonguing deep and loud, thrusting inside faster, holding Alex close even though she feels her own limbs strung tight.

Despite her need, despite what the most selfish instincts would tell her to do.

She's still surprised, _overwhelmed_ , when Alex comes, the feeling still novel and enticing, tensing against her beautifully. And she is coming, _hard_ , moaning, shuddering—clenching. The way she spasms now, opens and closes around both Kara's tongue and fingers, swallowed up in her high by the two separate sensations so close to each other.

It's perfect.

After a few seconds to take a breath, she rolls away with a sigh, damp skin going pink, an expression of pure unhindered bliss melting on her face, lips bitten swollen, chest heaving. Not a trace of shame or guilt on her expression.

She looks – _fuck_ , Kara has to swallow – breathtaking.

And Kara can only stare, close to a speechlessness that has nothing to do with embarrassment. She's not at unease per se, but the overpowering love roaring in her ears has her completely at a loss for words now. What is she supposed to say when Alex—her foster sister, closest confidant, coworker, her girlfriend, beautiful smart resourceful Alex— _her soulmate_ is right here, and has been there for the last past twelve years. Kara was just too blind to notice. She can touch her, kiss her, make her go crazy in new different ways.

Unsurprisingly, it's Alex that saves her from her thoughts.

Her laugh is deep, voice more than a touch incredulous, still winded, amazed. "God. I can't believe you— _you_ are into rimming." Her arm is raised over her head, languid. "You sprung it on me with no warning!" She laughs again, close to giggling, breathless surprise and happiness shining through her wrinkling eyes.

Kara shifts in her direction, grinning impishly. "I can't believe you are _into_ rimming," she counters, laughing too, shoulders shaking in an effort to sound more serious. She bites her lip, quirks one eyebrow. "You liked it. You came with your little sister's tongue up—ghh!"

Surging, Alex has pushed her palm against teasing lips, pressing just slightly, effectively cutting Kara off. "Shut up. Don't say that."

And Kara is not sure if she means the crude words or the reminders of their relation and how they still need to speak with Eliza about it, but Alex is honest to god giggling now, she's not angry. Just playful and flushed next to her.

Kara shrugs, playing along, trying and failing not to blush at her own words, feeling the weight behind them. "It's the truth. You are a bad girl. Somebody had to tame you."

Alex makes her bolder, silly, and she loves these moments after sex when they can just joke around, feeling absolutely content in each other's presence.

" _Oh_? You think you've tamed me now?" The glint in Alex's eyes is dangerous and Kara's breath quickens.

Before she can think of an answer – apologize for even daring to challenge the agent, of course – Alex curls one hand around her shoulder, leaning to bite her neck, and licks down till she reaches pink beautiful areolas. She brushes her parted lips against tips, painfully erect and begging to be enveloped in her warm mouth. But Alex keeps it slow, lazy, licking around, watching Kara struggle to keep on with her teasing.

"I—no. I just… I wanted you to feel good. That's all that matters to me." Ah. Kara has grown serious. Alex lays down on her chest, fingers drawing invisible patterns on the skin as she listens. "I read up that, um, that it's an erogenous zone due to its high concentration of nerve endings, and that stimulation can be a very pleasurable experience. I um, yeah… I just wanted to make you feel good. Show you the full extent of my love…"

It's not the most coherent explanation, but it's all _so_ _Kara_ —stumbling, but very sweet, achingly so. Sincere, loving.

Alex's heart beats faster at the constant knowledge that Kara cares about her. She exhales, she will never stop marveling at the creature in her arms.

She swallows down the somewhat heavy emotions conjured, rests her forehead against Kara's neck. "Did you look up porn?" She grins, waits.

"ALEX! I was trying—"

"I know," Alex says quickly, pecks her cheek, shaking her head at the thought that Kara can still get adorably shy at the mention of porn after what she's just done. "God, I love you. Please go floss, use mouthwash too. I need to kiss you. _Now_."

Kara doesn't need to be told twice. At record speed, she's in the bathroom and back again, smiling brilliantly, breath fresh and minty. She jumps on the bed, mindful of her strength, and crawls between Alex's legs.

"You were saying, Mrs. Danvers?"

Kara freezes at her slip of tongue, eyes wide at the realization she didn't quite say _miss_ as she should have. Alex doesn't seem to mind though, lips closing over Kara's in a paralyzing kiss, leaving her body tingling with warmth.

"That I love your kisses, _Mrs_. Danvers."

One hand tangles in blonde hair, as the other slips down toward her lower back to caress back and forth with soft circles, and the heat draws a soft gasp from Kara.

So maybe they aren't ready to say what their words can only imply, but to Kara it feels as if Alex all but confirmed it for her. The kiss deepens, and she forgets for a moment about anything else, forgets about the world expect for the feel of Alex's perfect mouth on hers and the excitement stirred by their closeness.

Kara wants to feel that touch everywhere, a yearning so intense she can't quite believe it comes from within. It had been deeply rooted, but bloomed over too quickly from the moment they first kissed, mere months ago, proving what she should have always known.

Alex is essential to her soul. They are bound together.

With newfound confidence, she raises on her knees, breaking their kissing momentarily to stare into bright hazel eyes, just stare. She would have never guessed she'd be doing this with Alex, but having her here so close, warm and solid, so real, is beyond what she thought was possible on Earth. Finding love, _home_ , having a normal relationship, it didn't quite seem possible for Supergirl. Yet nothing changed, not really.

When Kara leans down once more, ready to pepper kisses all over Alex's face, she can hear distinctly the familiar heartbeat pounding in response, the way it fills her ears, savoring their connection. Alex seems to know what she's doing, lets her have her moment, smiling softly, with all that peculiar gentleness reserved for Kara only.

Kara's eyes trace the delicate features of her lover, the plump lips, the cute nose, the fine eyebrows always so lively, her tantalizing body. Alex's cheeks color lightly under the attention, and Kara grins. She nips at that hint of a cleft in her chin, relishing in the squeal it earns.

"You're beautiful…"

"Ugh, Kara." Alex squirms predictably, but does meet her lips.

"I want you again," Kara whispers in the barely-there space between them, bringing her hands back to warm bare hips.

"Kara you didn't get to—"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

But Kara cuts off Alex's next objections with a brushing kiss. "Shh, let me."

"I can't go again," the agent tries to protest weakly, earning a raised eyebrow from her girlfriend.

Kara draws her fingers up along the length of Alex's sex, slowly, watching in fascination the way Alex closes her eyes. "Oh, _yes_ , you can."

She thumbs at her clit, still sensitive, Alex's hips jerking in response. She pants, "Please, Kara, softly."

She parts her legs – slick, reddened, and slightly puffy. Kara bites back a groan at the sight. Alex is too good at letting her lose control, without even trying. She slides inside with just her middle finger, curling to take a nipple into her mouth at the same time.

" _Ah_."

Alex rocks forward against her, whimpering every few strokes. Kara goes deep but unhurried, a very different rhythm from before; it's almost soothing this connection, but still electrifying. Each plunge of the long digit fans the flames within ever higher. It's a beautiful slow torture and every breath of it feels glorious.

Alex reaches around the blonde's back and grips her shoulders firmly, nails in, burrowing her face into her neck, feeling so close to the peak so quickly.

As if seeming to sense the imminence of her orgasm, Kara starts circling her clit and pushing in pleasurable shallow thrusts, repeatedly hitting that spot that makes Alex clench tighter. She kisses the crown of her head, heaving herself too as basic want strips her of any other sensible thought—seeing Alex let go always reduces to _this_. Everything feels so wet and perfect. Her free hand digs unconsciously into Alex's splayed thigh, hard enough to bruise, but no one is objecting.

Alex's ankles close around her waist, effectively holding Kara as deep in as possible, relishing in the pads dancing on her fluttery walls. Her voice stutters brokenly, fists curling into the bunched sheets at last, her hollowed breaths stifled by Kara's eager tongue.

Stiff and rigid, she shudders her way through climax, heavy with need, inner muscles gripping into Kara's sole finger and pulling it further inside. And Kara just drops her head down, her mouth instinctually finding the valley of Alex's breast, kissing open-mouthed the sweet salty skin. Over her collarbones, neck and then across her cheek until her lips rest just over her spent lover's ear, murmuring sweet nothings.

For long endless seconds, Alex is blissfully unaware of anything bar the buzzing in her head. She feels thoroughly worn out from Kara's unwavering attention today, even as her heart rate slowly tapers off. _Wow_.

"Good?"

And Kara sounds smug, insufferably in an adorable way though, that Alex won't even pretend to get annoyed. She just laughs, breathless. "Yeah, good."

She feels hot and sticky, can't help shifting on the damp bed, thinking about yet another shower.

"Let me help."

Before Alex can question her intentions, Kara is back between her legs, spreading them slowly with an intense look in her eyes. At the first swipe of her tongue, Alex shudders.

Oh.

"You—you still d-don't have enough?" stunned, Alex manages to ask, thoughts clouding fast again at Kara's insistence.

She just licks her leisurely for a few moments, moving around but never directly on her sensitive flesh – Kara knows it'd be too much now, but she still wants to show Alex the full extent of her devotion, the magnitude of the feelings shared, to the point of desperation.

It's like she was _meant_ for _this_.

And her slow, easy strokes increase in urgency almost with no effort, as she laps and catches the moist dripping from her girlfriend's opening.

"Baby," Alex exhales softly, fingers running over Kara's scalp in a gesture so intimately tender, as if sensing her little turmoil, and Kara immediately relaxes. With a little grin, she taps her tongue on Alex's perineum teasingly, relishing in the obvious jolts the move provokes. _Yes_ , this will be added in their bedroom fun from now on.

It doesn't take much. With a quiet whine, Alex clutches Kara's forearm and squeezes, coming for the fourth time tonight in so little time, muscles just quivering helplessly.

Before moving away, Kara can't help herself, she licks once on the clit so close, watching Alex twitch predictably with a smile.

"Okay, done."

Alex huffs a laugh, dragging her palms on her face, bone-tired beyond reason. Her limbs feel too heavy to move, but the release of dopamine and love in the air have her completely relaxed. She doesn't need to open her eyes to know Kara is still sporting her beautiful smirk, but honestly she has zero reason to complain with the way her lungs are burning.

While she understandably takes moments to regain her bearings, Kara flies off to the kitchen and reappears with a glass of water in a blink of an eye. It's official, Alex has the best girlfriend in the whole galaxy.

"I love you," she breaths, before gulping the fresh liquid down in one quick go.

Kara beams and slides down until she's lying beside Alex again, pulling her with her arm so that she's comfortably draped across her strong body, forehead against the curve of her shoulder, legs tangled up together. Alex uses the opportunity to kiss down Kara's chest, tugging at the unbreakable skin playfully to hide her growing smile.

"I did good. I can feel you're smiling, you know."

Alex hides her face, feeling her cheeks stretch traitorously, laughter bubbling within. "Shut up, so are you."

"Yep."

With pretend annoyance, Alex raises her head to stare Kara down with her patented glare. She watches that smiling mouth, sun personified, drinking in the happiness glowing around them. Kara and her penchant for intensity, the innate kindness. The seriousness can't last long; they both giggle at each other.

"Hmm…" Alex leans down and captures Kara's lips in a chaste kiss. "A quick nap, then it's your turn."

"It's fine. Let's just sleep, 'kay?"

Minutes of companionable silence passed with Kara's fingertips brushing over the faint bruises left on Alex's thighs. "Although," she starts, just when Alex's lids were dropping, "I'm getting hungry. While delicious, tonight's _diet_ wasn't enough. I need something more solid."

"Kara!"

But Kara is already hovering from the bed, laughter flowing behind her as she rushes to where she keeps all the takeaway menus.

Some things will never change.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come find me on my tumblr floorplan91, and watch me post nerdy gay things.


End file.
